1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Christmas tree stands and more particularly pertains to a new corner/wall situated Christmas tree stand for enabling a user to set up a Christmas tree against a wall or in a corner in a confined living quarters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Christmas tree stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, Christmas tree stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,010; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,252; U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,036; U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,748; U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,671; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,364.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new corner/wall situated Christmas tree stand. The prior art includes conventional Christmas tree stands for supporting Christmas trees.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new corner/wall situated Christmas tree stand which has many of the advantages of the Christmas tree stands mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new corner/wall situated Christmas tree stand which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art Christmas tree stands, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base assembly including a tubular support base having a wall, an open top, and a bore being disposed therein through the open top, for resting in a corner or against a wall structure; and also includes an elongate tubular tree support member being removably supported upon the tubular support base and being adapted to support branches of an artificial Christmas tree for resting in a corner or against a wall structure. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the corner/wall situated Christmas tree stand in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new corner/wall situated Christmas tree stand which has many of the advantages of the Christmas tree stands mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new corner/wall situated Christmas tree stand which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art Christmas tree stands, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new corner/wall situated Christmas tree stand for enabling a user to set up a Christmas tree against a wall or in a corner in a confined living quarters.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new corner/wall situated Christmas tree stand that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new corner/wall situated Christmas tree stand that takes much less space than that of a convention Christmas tree stand.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.